Roadtrip to Denali
by itsmeLAURAAA
Summary: Renesmee's POV Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and Bella all go on a brief roadtrip to Alaska to visit the Cullens' vampire relatives
1. Beautiful

I grabbed the overnight duffel that rested on the chair in the corner of the room. It had the few essentials. Toothbrush, mini-shampoos, brush, some changes of clothes and also some unnecessary needs of entertainment. I turned to my right to check the time. The clock read eight-thirty. I guess it was time to go.

Mom, Daddy and I were going up to Denali tonight to visit our family up north. We hadn't seen them in seven months, and Carmen wanted to see us again. Oh, and yeah, Jake was going too. It would have killed him to be away from me, if only for less than twenty four hours, especially with a house full of vampires. Which I didn't get at all. I was in a house full of vampires everyday. Plus, the Denalis are vegetarians, like us. So there was no danger.

I went to my elegant antique vanity and glanced in the mirror before making my way to my bedroom door. I shut the door gently behind me and ran into the living room where my parents were standing. Daddy was picking up two bags, while Mom turned to face me. "Have everything?" She asked.

"Yup." I responded, throwing my duffel to a more secure part of my shoulder. "I'm set."

"Good." Daddy said as he made his way to the front door. "We have to leave if we want to get to Denali by a decent time for your sleeping schedule."

I laughed a bit. "Dad, I'll be fine. I can sleep in the car if I get tired. Don't worry. Oh, that reminds me!" I scurried over to the tiny kitchen counter where my ipod was lying. I pressed the small, round button at the bottom and slid the lock off. Aw. Dang.

"What is it?" Daddy asked blandly when he heard my disappointed thought.

"Oh nothing, it's just it has only half battery. Do you have any idea where the car charger is?" I asked, examining one of the dozens of applications on the screen.

"Yes, it is still in the Volvo." He answered with the same bland voice. I looked up from my ipod and cocked my head. "Where is Jake?" I asked them.

"He's meeting us at the house with his things." Mom replied quickly.

"Now, let's get going!" Daddy called before disappearing out the door. I followed him with Mom right behind me. While Mom quickly shut the door, I clipped my ipod to my belt and put in my earphones. Mom tapped my shoulder. "Ready?" She asked with a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I probably had the prettiest mother in the whole world. Even the small memories I had in the back of my mind of her when she was human; she was still beautiful. I remembered the day I first met her, my birth, but ever so barely. The most memorable thing was her eyes. Now, _my_ eyes. Even though they were bloodshot and tear-streaked at the time, they had been so full of love when she looked upon me. It was one of my most powerful, yet, most dim of my memories. Now, as an immortal, she was absolutely breathtaking. I only wished I could be as beautiful as her someday.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed to her, "Just take it slow, I can't always keep up!"

She laughed, then ran into the forest. Daddy watched her speed by, and I swear I saw her stick her tongue out at him as she passed. As I ran past Daddy, who was holding the bags still, he stopped me. "What?" I demanded with false authority. Daddy chuckled then bent down to my ear. "You do, Renesmee, you certainly do. And by the way, you already are." He whispered. Then he kissed my forehead before running into the trees.


	2. Bow

I ran through the blurry green maze of a forest, ducking and leaping when necessary. Dozens of tiny creatures were about, their heartbeats quickening as we tore through the leaves. Daddy was right behind me, going at his "slow" speed. He held a few luggage bags for Mom, himself and I. They were no burden whatsoever, even as he ran swiftly with the "humanly heavy" weight. We reached the main house in under a minute, and I followed Mom into the large garage. I set down my duffel near the Volvo tire, and then pulled one headphone out of my ear and pressed pause on my ipod. Jake was standing by Mom's Ferrari, examining it with envious eyes. "I don't know why you never drive this thing, Bells." Jake said, while he reluctantly tore his eyes from the car. He turned to me and smiled hugely. "Hey, Nessie." He held his arms open a bit. An invitation.

"Hey, Jake." I nearly whispered. I walked, then sped up, and he enclosed me in his massive arms. "Long time no see." He chuckled. I laughed too.

"Oh, Jake, it was only last night." I corrected him.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"I know I am." I giggled.

"Okay you two, let's get going." Daddy called, as he slammed the car trunk closed. Jake released me, but still firmly held one of my hands. Mom got into the passenger seat and shut the door behind her. Jake opened the door behind hers, and held it open for me. I was just about to get in when the garage door swung open. "Wait!" Alice cried, and I turned. "What is it Alice?" I questioned her impatiently. She smiled, bouncing slightly from excitement. Which only meant one thing. She was about to give me something. I suppressed my sigh. Not that I didn't love gifts. Just leave it to Alice to pop in when Daddy was already mildly annoyed at my humanly pace. She was probably annoyed too because she still couldn't see much when it came to Mom, Daddy and I. I was the problem there. I was Alice's blind spot. Not to mention she couldn't see Jake either, who was practically my shadow. So this trip was like a massive hole for her. I sort of felt bad.

"I thought you might want this." She said, taking my hand and dropping a tiny white box into my palm. "What is this?" I asked, putting my finger under the cardboard rim. She smiled wider. "Open it."

I carefully slid the top off to find a beautiful bow barrette resting gently in the cotton. It was the shape of a classic Christmas bow, and it had small rainbow sparkles covering every inch of the small surface. I looked up, or sort down from the bow, and smiled at Alice. "It's so pretty. Thanks." I gingerly took the bow from the box and stuck the prongs under one of my thick curls.

"I saw it and thought it was your style. Preppy, yet almost punk at the same time." She said happily, patting my hair. "Now go! Before your father rips my head off!" She commanded suddenly, with a gentle push on my shoulders. I grabbed the open door and jumped into the seat behind Mom's. Jake had already slid into the seat behind Daddy's, who was driving. Mom was settled into the passenger's seat a few massive novels ready in her lap. Alice closed the door behind me, and through the tinted windows, she smiled. Mom rolled down her window. "We'll see you in a few days Alice!" Mom exclaimed out the window. "Yeah, yeah!" Alice responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. The car was already roaring down the driveway, and Mom closed her window. Before we hit the main road, Jake unbuckled and scooted over to the middle seat, so he was closer to me. I smiled, and leaned my head against his warm shoulder. Daddy knew the way to Denali by heart, so there was no need for a map. We took the highway north and began our way to Alaska.


End file.
